Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to mobile devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a mobile device case that manipulates objects via one or more retractable actuators controlled by a mobile device.
Background
Robots, such as autonomous robots, may include a housing for a mobile device. The mobile device may be coupled to the robot and may operate as a processor for controlling the robot. That is, the robot may include a structure that is independent from the mobile device; still, the mobile device may be coupled to the body of the robot. When coupled with the robot, the mobile device controls the robot via a wired or wireless connection. Moreover, the robot may include actuators, such as legs, arms, and/or wheels to manipulate objects.
In a conventional robot, the actuators are in a fixed position. Therefore, a mobile device may not be used as a conventional device when coupled to the robot. Rather, the mobile device only acts as a processor for the conventional robot. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mobile device case that may function as a robot in one configuration while functioning as a conventional mobile device case in another configuration. It may also be desirable to integrate the actuators with the body of the mobile device.